


Unwelcome Rescue

by softmoonlight



Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bridal Carrying, First Meetings, M/M, Quintuple Drabble, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoonlight/pseuds/softmoonlight
Summary: "Put me down," Luke hissed, shoving against the unyielding chestplate armor.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Tristan Wren
Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003848
Kudos: 41





	Unwelcome Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> sdfghjhgfdf I am so sorry to anyone subscribed to me for blowing up your inboxes, this is just so fun and I don't feel like stopping

"Put me down," Luke hissed, shoving against the unyielding chestplate armor.

The helmet tilted down at him, and despite being unable to see his face, Luke could feel the man's _amusement_ at his protests. "Why, so you can keep waving around that _jetii'kad_ and get us all killed? No, I'll deal with this."

Luke scowled. "I said, _let me go._ I don't even know you, and I can handle myself."

The man looked away again, scanning their surroundings. "Maybe normally, kriff knows I've seen what you _jetii_ can do in action, but not bleeding like that, you can't."

Luke froze, the argument about his wound _not even being that bad_ dying on his lips as realization washed over him. If he understood correctly, was this random Mandalorian, of all people, implying he'd once known other Jedi?

Where were they? Did Luke even want to know?

A quiet grumble, and his very much unwelcome rescuer seemed to come to a decision. "There's too many of them. We're going to have to hole up somewhere and ride this out until my sister can get us."

Luke's annoyance returned in full force. "Again, if you had just _let me help_ in the first place, we wouldn't need to do any of that."

Evidently done arguing, the Mandalorian hummed noncommittally. "Looks like that house's empty. Hold on and _be quiet_." He shifted Luke's weight, the arm under his knees gripping tighter, and started in a new direction.

He kicked the door open a few seconds later, and the sound's reverb made Luke cringe. Granted, he wasn't known for subtlety either, but could he have at least tried?

A moment later, Luke yelped as found himself unceremoniously dropped onto a couch. He whipped around to glare at the man, who was already back toward the front of the room, peering out of the windows, his back turned. "Hey!"

"You wanted to be put down."

Of all the—

"When's your sister getting here and who is she, because you're awful company and I want to know what I'm getting into!"

The man huffed, and turned around to stalk back over to Luke. With deliberately exaggerated movements, he reached up and pulled his helmet off, shaking his hair a little, and tucked it under his arm.

Luke startled at the sight of a face that didn't look very old at all. The man had brown hair and brown eyes, and a stern set to his mouth, but didn't seem unfriendly, somehow. He watched Luke watch him with extreme caution, eyes tracking all over his face. Luke fidgeted, wondering what he saw there.

Eventually, he stuck out a hand, stiff with formality. "Tristan Wren, Clan Vizsla, son of Ursa and Alrich Wren. My _sister,"_ he added with a sigh, "is a menace named Sabine. She used to run with a crew that had two Jedi. They're not around anymore, but she and Hera can help you."

After another long moment of pondering, Luke reached out and shook it.

**Author's Note:**

> -Yeah Luke is a sweetheart but he's not a doormat so he's well within his rights to be cranky about all this, even if the end result is an "oh no he's actually hot" situation
> 
> Mando'a translation  
>  _jetii'kad_ \- lightsaber  
>  _jetii_ \- Jedi


End file.
